


Boundaries

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Establishing boundaries, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Touch Repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: The House of Fëanáro is very touchy-feely, which is great for most of the family - but not for Carnistir.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë & Sons of Fëanor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istarniie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istarniie/gifts).



> Inspired by istarniie’s request for “House of Fëanor + Physical Affection” from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts)!
> 
> ...this isn’t technically FOUND family but I vibe with this headcanon so much that I couldn’t NOT write it!

It was never easy being the middlest child, especially not in a family with seven sons, but it was _even more_ difficult when that family was as touchy-feely as the Fëanárians. Carnistir did not like to be touched, and yet that was all anybody seemed to want to do to him.

“I just want a kiss from my darling little boy,” Nerdanel pouted.

“Hugs are good for you!” cried Tyelko.

“Play with us, play with us,” the Ambarussa begged, clinging to his legs.

“Mmm, comfy,” Kano drawled, sprawling across his lap and using his stomach as a pillow.

“Come on, Moryo,” Nelyo said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the safety of his room.

“Yonya, it’s not polite to squirm away like that,” Fëanáro scolded after he froze up when his father squeezed his shoulder.

Only Curvo seemed to have any idea of Carnistir’s discomfort, but even he tolerated the thoughtless physical affection from their family, though he rarely initiated it himself.

Carnistir knew it was just the way they showed their love, but he had _plenty_ of love. Honestly, he wanted _less_ of that, and more time to spend with himself, the only person who respected his boundaries.

“Stop,” he snapped when Tyelko tried to lift him up on his shoulders—he was _much_ too big for that, even if he wasn’t as big as Tyelko. “I _mean_ it, stop!”

“Leave him alone,” Curvo told their brother. “If you want to give someone a ride like that I’ll take one for the team. Or one of the Ambarussa will gladly accept.”

Tyelko pouted. “It’s not natural,” he complained. “Moryo’s some kind of recluse, we need to get him out of his shell!”

“I am fine just the way I am, thank you very much,” he growled.

“You really don’t like to be touched,” Nelyo said thoughtfully from the doorway. Carnistir flinched; he hadn’t realized that his eldest brother was listening in.

“No shit,” he grumbled. “What made you take the hint finally?”

“I don’t know.” Nelyo frowned. “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t expect that of you if you don’t want it.”

“I’m not…” Carnistir balled his fists. “I’m not a freak or…or a recluse. I just—you never _ask_ first, and you don’t listen when I say no!”

“I mean, I do,” Curvo muttered, “but I am easily the smartest person in this family. Except for Atar, of course.”

Carnistir ignored that. Leave it to Curvo to turn even solidarity into an insult.

“Look, if you would just—” he ground his teeth— “just leave me alone, maybe I’d come ask to be hugged or whatever when I wanted it. As it is you keep throwing yourselves at me with no regard for what I want!”

“You’re right,” Nelyo said, surprising him.

“I…I am?” Carnistir wasn’t so sure all of a sudden. It _was_ weird that he (and sort of Curvo) was the only one who didn’t get the urge to be touching other people all the time.

Nelyo nodded. “You are. And I’m sorry about that. I’ll talk with Ammë and Atar, and our other brothers. They’ll listen to me.” He smiled wryly. “I know they won’t take you seriously, but they will me.”

“Thanks,” Carnistir said gruffly, and Nelyo gave him a thumbs up in place of a hug.

Tyelko sighed. “Alright Curvo, get on up here if Moryo won’t!”

“The twins—” But he let out a snort of laughter as Tyelko hoisted him onto his shoulders and pranced away, leaving Nelyo and Carnistir alone.

“Want some lunch?” Nelyo offered, and Carnistir nodded, blushing. He knew that for what it was, too—a sign of brotherly affection that didn’t require physical contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/630066387769032704/house-of-f%C3%ABanor-47-for-the-prompts-please-and).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
